


I'll be flicking stones at your window, I'll be waiting outside 'til you're ready to go

by houirose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, M/M, Normal Louis, Soulmates! AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houirose/pseuds/houirose
Summary: Bratnie dusze AU, gdzie nie widzisz kolorów dopóki nie spotkasz swojej bratniej duszy.Harry nigdy nie myślał, że znajdzie swoją bratnią dusze podczas występu na scenie, przed tysiącami osób, ale hej, rzeczy się zdarzają.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I'll be flicking stones at your window, I'll be waiting outside 'til you're ready to go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll be flicking stones at your window, I'll be waiting outside 'til you're ready to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241223) by [rockdatbody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockdatbody/pseuds/rockdatbody). 



> Hejka, to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Chciałabym przeprosić, za błędy, które mogą w nim się pojawić. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem będzie mi to wychodziło coraz lepiej. :)  
> Miłego czytania

**Louis**

Louis miał 14 lat kiedy dowiedział się o idei bratnich dusz. Fakt, że od zawsze nie widział kolorów, nigdy mu nie przeszkadzał. To nigdy nie było tematem rozmów z Liamem, jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Oczywiście słyszał o żółtym słońcu czy zielonej trawie i niebieskim niebie, ale nigdy tego nie widział i jest to dla niego normalne.

To wtedy kiedy jego kuzynka Lucy wybuchła płaczem, wpadła w ramiona nieznajomego na środku ulicy, podczas spaceru, jedząc lody, zaczął się zastanawiać. Szli obok siebie rozmawiając o jego i Liama ostatnim żarcie, który był całkowitym sukcesem, zanim jego mama wróciła i zrobiła im wykład przez niemal godzinę, kiedy Lucy nagle zamarła. Patrzył na to jak jej szare oczy otworzyły się szeroko, przyłożyła prawą rękę do swojej otwartej buzi i Louis zastanawiał się na czym polega jej problem. Mężczyzna powoli zbliżał się do nich i Louis nie rozpoznał go, ale uśmiechał się jak idiota patrząc Lucy prosto w oczy. Jego wzrok skakał pomiędzy jego dziwnie zachowującą się kuzynką a nieznajomym, który wyglądał jakby właśnie wygrał na loterii. Miał wrażenie ze właśnie skończył w alternatywny wszechświecie w którym ludzie oszaleli. Lucy zaczęła płakać i Louis zauważył łzy w oczach nieznajomego - który – lubi – patrzeć – się – na – płaczące – publicznie – kobiety. W następnej sekundzie wpadli sobie w ramiona, płakali razem i tak, Louis zdecydowanie był na innej planecie.

Później jego mama wyjaśniła, że Lucy i Brett, ponieważ tak miał na imię mężczyzna, nawet jeśli naprawdę brzmi jak imię amerykańskiego piłkarza, dla uszu Louisa, byli bratnimi duszami. Louis zmarszczył brwi. Od kiedy bratnie dusze były czymś? Czy on również swoją posiadał?

-Każdy człowiek posiada swoją bratnią dusze, gdzieś na ziemi. I zanim spotkasz tą osobę, kolory nie istnieją. Kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczysz, kolory po prostu się pojawią i to jest jak sygnał, że znalazłeś swojego prawdziwego partnera. Rozumiesz?

Rozumiał. I miał małą obsesję na temat tej historii. Chciał dowiedzieć się jak to działa, kiedy spotka swoją bratnią duszę, jak wyglądają kolory i czy jego osobą może być chłopiec.

Rozmawiał na ten temat z Liamem. Spędzili godziny w jego pokoju, zastanawiając się gdzie są ich bratnie dusze, co robią w tym momencie. Liam naprawdę chciał spotkać uroczą dziewczynę i często mówił, że nieważne jak będzie wyglądać, będzie ją kochać całym sercem. Louis nie był tak pewny co do siebie. Po tym jak dogłębnie o tym myślał, bez przerwy patrząc na swój sufit w ciemności, był wręcz pewny, że jego bratnią duszą będzie chłopak. Nie sądził, że byłby zdolny pokochać dziewczynę i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie. Miał po prostu nadzieję, że wszechświat nie zrobi mu tej sztuczki. Naprawdę miał.

ஐ

Tego ranka Louis obudził się z objawieniem.

\- Payno! Nie mamy soku pomarańczowego!

Liam wystawił głowę przez drzwi od kuchni aby zobaczyć jego współlokatora, który patrzy się na pustą butelkę jakby była odpowiedzialna za wszystkie katastrofy świata.

-Wyluzuj, Lou. Kupię kolejny kiedy będę wracał do domu z pracy.

-Cóż, to jest tragedia drogi Liamie, nie mamy również Coco Pops. Mój dzień oficjalnie się zakończył zanim nawet się zaczął.

Ciężkie westchnienie to jego jedyna odpowiedź przed tym jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel opuszcza go w jego ubolewaniu.

Jak powinien odpowiednio funkcjonować bez jego płatków śniadaniowych? Nie może stawić czoła dniu w klasie z pustym żołądkiem, uwierzcie mu, próbował.

Liam wrócił trzydzieści sekund później z jego portfelem i zaproponował grzecznie, ponieważ Liam _zawsze_ jest miły, co jest irytujące, że może kupić jakieś jeśli jest to potrzebne. Louis dał mu jego najpiękniejszy uśmiech, któremu choćby chciał, nie może się oprzeć przez te wszystkie lata, klepnął jego tyłek i wyszedł z mieszkania z załączonymi słuchawkami.

W ciągu 22 lat, Louis miał niezmierną ilość czasu by przywyknąć do tej całej rzeczy z bratnimi duszami i do faktu, że czasami dwóch nieznajomych wpadnie w swoje ramiona na środku supermarketu. Tak jak teraz na przykład. Louis wzdycha. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy by nie pomyślał, ze skończy w jednej z alejek w Tesco będąc świadkiem jak bratnie dusze znajdują się wzajemnie, kompletując całe swoje życie i rozmyślając czemu do cholery nie ma tutaj jeszcze jego księcia z bajki. To nie tak, że nie jest gotowy, studiuje aktorstwo na ostatnim roku w drodze do zostania nauczycielem, posiada przyjemne mieszkanie z najlepszym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, ma przyzwoitą pracę i kochającą rodzinę, więc _dlaczego_ nie znalazł jeszcze swojej bratniej duszy? Czy wszechświat uważa, że to nie jest dobry czas? Westchnął ponownie, ponieważ nawet on może przyznać, że jest królową dramatu i idzie do alejki z płatkami śniadaniowymi. Na jego playliście następnym utworem jest _Happily_ i nieznacznie porusza swoją głową w rytm nucąc słowa. Pomimo jego wieku i jego niezwykłej dojrzałości, stało się tak, że Louis Tomlinson Pierwszy, ma wielkiego, ale to _wielkiego_ krasza na dwudziestoletnim piosenkarzu, Harrym Stylesie. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, szczerze mówiąc. Jego jasne, szare oczy, kręcone włosy i dołeczki, na litość Boską, on ma _dołeczki_ , miał go od pierwszego momentu kiedy zobaczył jego przesłuchanie w XFactor. Miał on urocze dziecięce rysy twarzy, i po prostu patrząc, widząc go, Louis był pewny, że pewnego dnia będzie on gwiazdą rocka. Louis oglądał każdy odcinek tego sezonu ze swoją siostrą, która na szczęście była nim zauroczona tak samo jak on sam, głosował na niego i oglądał jego zwycięstwo na żywo w telewizji z dziwnym uczuciem dumy w klatce piersiowej. Trzy lata później, uczucia do młodszego chłopaka zmieniły się w prawdziwą obsesję na punkcie nowo wschodzącej gwiazdy i kobieciarza po godzinach.

Dla jego obrony, ten chłopak jest _i_ _dealny_. Jego długie kręcone włosy, opadające luźno na jego ramiona i najwidoczniej ćwiczy, ponieważ jego ciało jest niesamowite, a jego twarz zapiera dech w piersiach, więc jak można mu się oprzeć? Chłopak również posiada najpiękniejsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Są jasnoszare, jego mama powiedziała mu pewnego razu, że są one zielone. I jeśli to nie jest wystarczające, ten facet jest niesamowicie utalentowany, więc jeśli siedemdziesiąt pięć procent jego playlisty jest złożona z jego piosenek, to jest nic by być zawstydzonym. Nie ma znaczenia co Liam powie.

Kiedy poważnie myślał nad tym czy kupić czy też nie nową maszynę do lodów jego telefon zadzwonił. Odebrał go bez patrzenia kto próbuje się do niego dodzwonić.

-Nie Li, nie kupię znowu rusztu do raclette, nie ufasz mi?

Usłyszał naprawę wysoki pisk i podczas trzech sekund zastanawiał się gdzie i kiedy Liam nauczył się krzyczeć ja nastoletnia dziewczyna. Spojrzał na swój wyświetlacz i widniało na nim imię jego siostry. I tak, miało to większy sens.

-O mój Boże, Louis nigdy w to nie uwierzysz.

-Lottie, wiem, że powinienem się martwić faktem, że dzwonisz do mnie tego wczesnego środowego ranka, ale czuje, że za chwile mi powiesz. – odpowiedział.

-Zamknij się, mam ogromne wieści dla ciebie, pokochasz to. – wzięła oddech, prawdopodobnie tylko po to by wprowadzić trochę napięcia i może więcej dramatyzmu dla jej odkrycia. We krwi Tomlinsonów zdecydowanie płynęło aktorstwo. – Idziemy na koncert Harry'ego Stylesa w ten weekend!

Krzyknęła tak głośno, że kobieta w średnim wieku spojrzała na niego gniewnie w momencie kiedy wkładała patelnie do swojego koszyka. Louis wzruszył ramionami. Cóż, to nie jego wina, że jego siostra jest aktualnie w stanie fangirlu.

-Czekaj, po prostu weź głęboki oddech, Lots. Gdzie _idziemy_?

Louis jest właśnie trochę zdumiony. Od kiedy jego siedemnastoletnia siostra posiada bilety aby zobaczyć ich idola i dlaczego dowiaduje się o tym właśnie teraz?

-Cóż, znasz program Nicka Grimshawa w Radiu 1? Oczywiście ze znasz, kto nie zna, naprawdę. W każdym razie, tego ranka stworzył grę do wygrania biletu VIP na następny koncert Harry'ego Stylesa i wygrałam go! Więc drogi bracie, idziemy uczestniczyć jako VIPyw koncercie ulubionego artysty rodu Tomlinsonów aka koncercie Harry'ego Stylesa. Akceptuje wyłącznie karty do Sephory jako zapłatę.

Oh. Cóż. To jest za dużo informacji do przetworzenia. Więc, jeśli rozumiał wszystkie informacje, on Louis William Tomlinson, student aktorstwa i niesławny łamacz serc, idzie, z biletami VIP, aby oglądać występ pieprzonego Harry'ego Stylesa.

-Lottie ty nie żartujesz ze mnie, prawda? Jeśli to robisz pozwól mi powiedzieć, że to nie jest zabawne. Jezu pieprzony _Chryste_.

Jego siostra zaśmiała się na końcu linii.

-Lou możesz w to uwierzyć? Idziemy aby go zobaczyć, czekaj! Myślisz, że będziemy mogli go spotkać? O mój Boże, po prostu sobie to wyobraź!

Louis nie może sobie wyobrazić. Jest aktualnie nadal w szoku i potrzebuje kolejnej minuty aby zrozumieć sytuację. Cholera. Co jeśli będą mogli? Co jeśli spotkają Harry'ego pieprzonego Stylesa? Tylko się upokorzy, jeśli oczywiście nie będzie płakał.

-Cholera, to było niespodziewane. Czy mama wie? Powinienem cię odebrać, tak myślę, odkąd jestem jedynym, który ma auto i ty wciąż jesteś niepełnoletnia.

-Tak myślę. Koncert jest o ósmej więc możesz mnie odebrać o czwartej, zjemy coś i będziemy mogli spędzić razem chwile czasu przed wejściem, tak?

-Brzmi dobrze dla mnie. Cóż, dziękuję ci młoda damo, to jest doskonała okazja i cieszę się, że podzielisz się tym ze swoim starszym bratem.

-Proszę cię, wiem, że nie mógłbyś wybaczyć mi tego gdybym poszła bez ciebie. Jesteś zakochany w tym chłopcu.

Louis prychnął z oburzeniem. Po prostu myśli, że koleś jest utalentowany i nieziemsko wygląda, to wszystko. On nie jest zakochany w Harrym Stylesie. _Nie_ _j_ est. I nadal ma gdzieś bratnią duszę, Harry również, odkąd raz powiedział w wywiadzie, że jeszcze swojej nie znalazł. To nie jest nawet opcja, nie żyje w pieprzonym filmie, na miłość boską.

-Chcę cię powiadomić, że nie jestem i że moja bratnia dusza, którą zamierzam spotkać i poślubić, nie byłaby z tego zadowolona gdybym był w nim zakochany.

-Cokolwiek powiesz staruszku. – zaśmiała się – cóż, idę zadzwonić do wszystkich moich przyjaciół i popisać się w internecie by wszyscy zrobili się zazdrośni. Widzimy się w sobotę?

-W takim razie ci na to pozwolę. Tak, widzimy się, Lots. Dziękuję ci za to, jesteś najlepsza, siostra.

-Nie ma za co Boo Bear, kocham cie!

-Ja ciebie też kocham. Powiedz dziewczynkom hej i przekaż mamie, że zadzwonię do niej później, tak?

-Jasne, na razie!

_Jezu Chryste._

**Harry**

Harry od zawsze był artystą. Zawsze śpiewał świąteczne piosenki na rodzinnych kolacjach i zamykał się w pokoju aby pisać i komponować tak szybko jak nauczył się jak poprawnie wykorzystywać rytm. Pisał o wszystkim i niczym, znajdując piękno we wszystkich rzeczach i cały czas się w nich zakochując. To dlatego jego piosenki są tak lubiane, tak myśli. Ponieważ wszystkie opowiadają o pięknie i miłości. Naprawdę inspirował się bratnimi duszami i on sam marzył aby znaleźć swoją własną. Nie obchodzi go czy to będzie dziewczyna, czy chłopak albo coś pomiędzy. Wie, że pochucha ją wszystkim co ma. Odkąd poszedł na przesłuchanie i wygrał program, jego życie przypomina rollercoster.

Po pierwsze, spotkał bratnią dusze swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Zayna, następnie jeszcze więcej przyjaciół bez których nie mógłby żyć, jak Nick czy Ed. Po drugie, cóż, jakby, stał się supergwiazdą? Tak naprawdę nie sądził, że będzie to tak wielką sprawą. Przed programem miał zespół i Niall z jego rodziną zachęcała go do zapisania na przesłuchanie. Po tym wszystko poszło naprawdę szybko. Wygrał program, podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią, nagrał album i w ciągu roku jego imię było znane na całym świecie. Z wyprzedanymi koncertami, praktycznie wszędzie gdzie miał się pojawić, album stał się numerem jeden na listach przebojów przez miesiąc, Harry naprawdę nie miał czasu by pójść i szukać swojej bratniej duszy. Ma 20 lat i jego beznadziejnie romantyczne serce boli by znaleźć prawdziwą miłość. Chce kogoś pokochać i być kochanym ze wzajemnością. Chce widzieć kolory i chce dzielić się swoim życiem z miłością życia, ponieważ to wszystko czego mu z wyciu brakuje.

Był tutaj kiedy Niall i Zayn siebie odnaleźli i było to piękne. Znał Nialla od lat, spotkał go w szkole podstawowej kiedy jako dzieciak podzielił się z nim swoim drugim śniadaniem, gdy upuścił swoje własne na podłogę. Od tego czasu byli nierozłączni i było to naturalne gdy Harry zaprosił go by towarzyszył mu w jego nowym szalonym życiu gwiazdy rocka. Wspólnie podróżowali wszędzie dookoła świata, imprezując ze sławnymi osobami i żyjąc wspaniałymi doświadczeniami. Niall zawsze jest uśmiechnięty, beztroski i radosny tak, że każdy napotkany na jego drodze był natychmiastowo zarażany jego osobowością. Więc kiedy spotkali Zayna Malika, znanego jako cichego, ale błyskotliwego supermodela, zupełnie przez przypadek, w hotelu w Manchesterze, ta dwójka spojrzała sobie w oczy i w momencie Harry obawiał się niezręczności. Wtedy twarz Nialla złamała się w największym uśmiechu, jaki kiedykolwiek widział i rzucił siebie w ramiona Zayna, oboje śmiali się i płakali i teraz był on zdecydowanie zdezorientowany. Jego mama rozmawiała z nim o momencie spotkania swoich bratnich dusz, ale nigdy nie był świadkiem takiego wydarzenia. Ponownie wyruszył w trasę, kiedy Gemma znalazła Robbiego i oczywiście nie było go tam, kiedy jego rodzice się spotkali, więc. W tym momencie, naprawdę czuł jakby oglądał naprawdę intymny moment, którego nie powinien oglądać, dlatego po prostu rozglądał się wokół siebie, czekając aż te dwie bratnie dusze skończą swój szczelny uścisk. Po pięciu długich minutach, niezręcznej, dla Harry’ego, ciszy, rozłączyli się i w czasie kiedy wciąż się uśmiechali niesamowicie szeroko, Niall obrócił się by na niego spojrzeć, ze łzami widniejącymi w jego oczach.

-Hazz, znalazłem go!

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, ponieważ jego najlepszy przyjaciel znalazł swoją bratnią duszę i jest naprawdę szczęśliwy z tego powodu mimo tego, że jego żołądek bolał.

-Gratulacje, Ni. Tak się cieszę z tego powodu.

-O mój Boże, Harry. Ty masz zielone oczy! Cóż, oczywiście to wiedziałem, ale teraz mogę je zobaczyć! Są wspaniałe, pasują do ciebie. Spójrz, Zayn, jaki kolor mają moje oczy?

Niall był tak podekscytowany ze poruszył się w ramionach Zayna, by ponownie spojrzeć na jego twarz. To był pierwszy raz kiedy usłyszeli głos mężczyzny i mógłby przysiąc, ze zobaczył jak Niall zadrżał.

-Są niebieskie i olśniewające. Ty jesteś olśniewający.

W następnej sekundzie byli tak szczęśliwi i podekscytowani jak Harry był, ale są rzeczy, których nigdy nie chciał zobaczyć, a jedną z nich jest to, jak ręka jego najlepszego przyjaciela, chwyta tyłek supermodela, Zayna Malika.

To było półtora roku temu i nie mogliby być szczęśliwsi. Zayn towarzyszył im podczas reszty trasy i było to naprawdę dobre. Jest on typem osoby, która wygląda na zimną i cichą osobę, ale w rzeczywistości jest zabawny, mądry i troskliwy kiedy się go lepiej pozna.Ogólnie rzecz biorąc to jest dość trudne żeby nie być szczęśliwy w towarzystwie Nialla, ale kiedy są razem słonce wydaje się świecić z ich tyłków. Czasami jest to trochę frustrujące dlatego gdzie _do diabła_ jest jego słońce? Wie że brzmi desperacko, nawet w jego uszach, ale cóż, taki jest.

Jest trzecia po południu i obecnie leży w łóżku, w swoim domu w Londynie. Normalnie pisałby piosenkę, ale nie może zmusić siebie do ruchu. Patrzył na sufit, czekając na motywacje. Tymczasem dostał Nialla. Nialla, z jego irlandzkim akcentem i ciężkim ciałem skaczącym po nim.

-Harry!

Jęczy ponieważ, cóż nie jest w nastroju, jeśli ma być szczery.

-Harry musisz być gotowy, Zayn i ja chcemy iść coś zjeść przed koncertem.

-Czemu nie możecie iść beze mnie?

Niall usadawia się na torsie Harry’ego, jego tyłek jest na jego brzuchu, uśmiechając się do Zayna, stojącego w drzwiach. Harry dotąd nie zauważył jego obecności.

-Ponieważ, jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i wiem kiedy jesteś smutny, więc to moja praca poprawić ci humor. W takim wypadku, co jest lepsze od jedzenia?

-Jedzenie jest drogą do serca mężczyzny.

Harry podnosi swoją głowę na tyle, by spiorunować Zayna spojrzeniem, za jego brak solidarności. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zamiał się do niego. Zdecydowanie potrzebuje nowych przyjaciół.

\- Chłopaki, nie jestem w nastroju. Głodny też nie jestem.

-Kłamiesz, ty zawsze jesteś głodny! – Niall zaprotestował nadal siedząc na jego brzuchu, nadal nie zdecydował się na jakikolwiek ruch.

-Kochanie, to _ty_ jesteś zawsze głodny.

_Dzięki Zayn._

-Cóż, nie mylisz się, ale croissant i latte nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzą, mówię prawdę, kochanie? Więc idziemy Curly, musisz gdzieś wyjść.

Harry ponownie jęczy.

Okej, może jest trochę głodny, ale woli umrzeć, niż to przyznać, jeśli to ma być jasne. Odetchnął kiedy Niall w końcu z niego wstał i podszedł do jego szafy by znaleźć zwykłą białą koszule, jedne z rurek i skarpetki, żeby nimi w niego rzucić.

\- Ubierz to, cioto. Nie jestem pewny, czy urocze, starsze panie na ulicy chcą zobaczyć cię w twoich bokserkach od Calvina Kleina.

-Mógłbyś przyprawić je o atak serca.

Zayn zaśmiał się, kiedy Niall owinął swoje ręce wokół jego szyi i przyciągnął go bliżej.

-Dokładnie. Plus twoja mama nie byłaby szczęśliwa, pierwsze co widząc jutrzejszego poranka, to zdjęcia swojego syna, który jest w połowie goły, krążące po całym internecie, więc.

Harry westchnął ponownie i odwrócił się do nich tyłem, częściowo, ponieważ to dupki, ale również dlatego, że się całowali, więc to dało im trochę prywatności.

-Jestem gotowy, chłopcy. Możecie przestać robić, to co robicie.

Przerwali swój pocałunek, patrząc sobie w oczy mniej więcej przez trzy sekundy, przed tym jak Niall odwraca się do niego, wskakuje na jego plecy, by ten poniósł go na barana.

-Z, weź nasze okulary i beanie, będziemy incognito, kochani!

  
  


**Louis**

Jest siódma wieczorem i arena jest pełna.Tłum jest podekscytowany i Louis może poczuć to aż w kościach.Wraz z Lottie pokazał swój bilet VIP na wejściu i jakiś koleś w garniturze poprosił ich wraz z dużą grupą nastoletnich dziewczyn, ze znudzonymi rodzicami, o podążanie za nim.Ulokował ich w przednim rzędzie na płycie.Niestety, nie posiadali biletu na backstage, ale mieli najlepszy widok na scenę gdzie Louis obserwował popowo rockowy zespół grający i wszędzie skaczący. Byli całkiem dobrzy, ale szczerze, Louisa to nie obchodziło. Właściwie czuł się jakby był czternastoletnim nastolatkiem.Ubrał swoją ulubioną, szarą koszule (może jest czerwona? Ktoś kiedyś mu powiedział, że czerwony to jego kolor, ale ponownie, on tego nie wiedział), czarne obcisłe jeansy i czarne vansy, specjalne na tę okazję.Nawet Liam się z niego nie śmiał i powiedział, że wygląda niesamowicie. Lottie jest prawdopodobnie tak rozgorączkowana jak on sam, może bardziej.Jest uśmiechnięta przez cały czas, odkąd odebrał ją z ich rodzinnego domu. Obecnie miażdży jego lewą dłoń w swojej własnej i może zobaczyć jak się trzęsie, więc ścisnął ją również. Uśmiecha się do niego i czy to są łzy w jej oczach?

-Lottie, wszystko w porządku?

Potrząsnęła swoją głową, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając.

-Tak, to po prostu przytłaczające, rozumiesz.

Uśmiecha się miękko, z ulgą i odwraca się z powrotem do zespołu. Rozumie to uczucie. Ma mały problem utrzymujący się w jego głowie, na jego drodze.Mniej więcej taki, że zobaczy swojego celebrity crusha i ulubionego artystę na żywo po raz pierwszy i to chyba za dużo.Dodatkowo temperatura i nieustannie krzyczący tłum tworzą u niego zdenerwowanie i może troszkę niezręczność. Ma nadzieje, że Harry Styles niedługo wejdzie na scenę.

Pięć minut później zespół gra swoją ostatnią piosenkę, dziękując publice za odbiór i zeszli ze sceny.Wszystkie światła nagle zgasły i cały tłum zaczął krzyczeć. Louis jest przekonany ze obecnie promienieje jak słońce i kiedy patrzy na Lottie twierdzi, że nie jest z nią lepiej. Ręce wciąż mają połączone i oboje się trzęsą. To jest to.

Głośny dźwięk gitary elektrycznej rozbrzmiewa i raptem cały tłum staje w płomieniach. Harry Styles staje na środku sceny, uśmiecha się i macha do publiczności. Umysł Louisa staje się pusty.

Może zobaczyć.

Może zobaczyć jego czerwoną kwiecistą koszule i jego brązowe kręcone włosy, jego złote botki i jego zielone świecące oczy. Może zobaczyć _wszystko_.

-Kurwa – szepcze.

Ale Lottie usłyszała go i promienieje do niego, jakby to był najlepszy dzień jej życia.Prawdopodobnie jest, ale nie ma ona pojęcia, że w jego głównie aktualnie jest jeden wielki pieprzony bałagan.

_Kurwa kurwa kurwa._

Może zobaczyć jej blond włosy, jej niebieską sukienkę i jej niebieskie oczy i kurwa, może zobaczyć _kolory_. Nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Znalazł swoją bratnią duszę. Znalazł swoją pieprzoną bratnią duszę i jest to Harry pieprzony Styles. Jak _do kurwy_?

Harry właśnie śpiewa _What Makes You Beautiful_ i powinien się cieszyć tym momentem, dlatego że jest on niesamowitym artystą, ale wszystko o czym może teraz myśleć jest to, że chłopak przed nim, występujący przed czterdziestoma tysiącami ludzi na scenie, jest jego _bratnią duszą_. I nie jest pewnie nawet świadomy jego istnienia.

Jest to nierealne i to nie może się dziać. Nie.

Wszechświat jest suką.

  
  


**Harry**

Występ szedł dobrze. Jego fani są niesamowici i bardzo dobrze się bawi. Zasadniczo występowanie na żywo jest najlepszą częścią jego pracy i jest w tym kurewsko dobry. Adrenalina, tłum śpiewający jego piosenki, jest to wspaniałe. Żyje marzeniem i tysiące ludzi żyje nim razem z nim. Skacze po scenie, tańczy, krzyczy do publiczności, czyta znaki i uczciwie, może przyznać, że to jest najlepszy występ, jaki miał na tej trasie.

W czasie, w którym wybierał swoją gitarę, by zaśpiewać finalną piosenkę, zdecydował się na małą pogawędkę z fanami. Wychyla się za linię ochroniarzy na przodzie sceny i zaczyna rozmawiać z małą dziewczynką. Nie przestaje dopóki nie wywołuje u niej i publiczności śmiechu, a kiedy tylko odwraca głowę w lewo, zamiera.

Wszystko co może aktualnie zobaczyć to błękit oceanu. Jego twarz opada, wciąż nieruchomo stojąc, a jego oczy toną w kolorze, którego nigdy nie widział. Nie widzi tłumu, albo jego zespołu próbującego zapytać o co chodzi. Jest kompletnie zatracony.

Czuję dłoń na swoim ramieniu i to wystarcza, by go obudzić. Prostuje się i _wow_. Kolory są _piękne_.

  
  


Widzi plamy czerwonego, różowego, niebieskiego, żółtego, zielonego i fioletowego i to jest najlepsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Czuje się kompletny. Przytłoczony, ale kompletny. Znaczenie tego nie uderzyło do niego na początku, ale kiedy to zrobiło, to tak jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Ponownie odwrócił głowę w lewo, oczami gorączkowo poszukując niebieskiego, ale tłum był wielkim bałaganem i nie mógł niczego zobaczyć. Kiwnął do zespołu cicho mówiąc „jest ok, nie martwcie się, mam się dobrze”. Może zobaczyć wszystkie kamery nakierowane na niego, promienieje, niezdolny do opanowania wybuchu szczęścia w jego żołądku.

\- Ludzie, myślę, że właśnie znalazłem swoją bratnią duszę.

Po tym, wszystko co może usłyszeć to krzyk. Może zobaczyć, płaczące dziewczyny i nawet jeśli nienawidzi widzieć jak ktoś jest smutny, jest tak szczęśliwy, że nie może się tym przejmować.

\- Moja bratnia dusza prawdopodobnie wie, że teraz jest moja i ja jestem jej. Więc jeśli to jesteś ty, przyjdź spotkać mnie za kulisami. Najwyższa pora.

Uśmiechnął się do publiki, pomachał i po prostu pobiegł by znaleźć Nialla. Nawet nie musiał go szukać, bo ten już wskoczył w jego ramiona.

-Chłopie, to jest niesamowite! Jestem tak szczęśliwy dla ciebie!

Śmiali się w swoje szyje i możliwe, że trochę płakali. Zayn dołączył do ich uścisku i Harry jest pewny, że nie był szczęśliwszy. Nie może się doczekać aż spotka swoją bratnią duszę, ktokolwiek to jest.

-Potrzebujemy planu. Jak znajdziemy twoją bratnią duszę w tłumie z trzech milionów osób?

Okej, nie pomyślał o tym.

\- Cóż, po pierwsze, musimy wiedzieć czy to był chłopak czy dziewczyna.

Po sugestii Zayna, Harry poczuł się trochę głupio.

\- Umm, właściwie, myślę… Myślę, że nie wiem?

Zayn wzdycha, a Niall wyciąga dłoń do brody.

\- To jest problematyczne, drogi Harry.

\- Nie widziałeś niczego?

\- Widziałem! Wiem, że ma niebieskie oczy.

Obydwoje unieśli na niego brwi i Harry poczuł się trochę zdenerwowany? Jak, do cholery, znajdzie swoją bratnią duszę, jeśli nie wie nic na jej temat?

\- Jestem pewny, że to był chłopak.

Trzy głowy natychmiast obracają głowy do źródła. Alberto, prywatny ochroniarz Harry’ego stoi dokładnie za nimi, posiadając mały uśmiech w kąciku ust.

\- Brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy. Był z nastoletnią, blond dziewczyną, w przednim rzędzie, tak myślę.

Harry może poczuć rozciągający się uśmiech na jego twarzy i przytula Alberto, tak mocno, jak tylko może.

\- Jesteś najlepszy. Kocham cię.

Więc teraz wszystko co może zrobić to powiedzieć ochronie, że mogą dopuścić chłopaka z brązowymi włosami, niebieskimi oczami i blond włosom dziewczynę na backstage. Jezus, to będzie chaos. Nie myślał, że znalezienie partnera będzie tak skomplikowane. Właściwie, nie sądził, że znajdzie go w trakcie swojego koncertu, ale hej, rzeczy się zdarzają.

  
  


ஐ

  
  


Godzinę później czuje się jakby był nowym Kopciuszkiem. Właśnie widział więcej chłopców z niebieskimi oczami i ich blond przyjaciółkami, niż kiedykolwiek widział w swoim całym życiu. Kto by pomyślał, że ma tak dużo fanów płci męskiej. Cóż, zdecydowanie nie on.

Siedzący obok niego na podłodze, Niall jest znudzony. I jest głośny w związku z tym.

\- Harry Stylesie to jest kurewsko irytujące. Czy mógłbyś rozważyć _nie_ bycie gwiazdą rocka? Po prostu ułatw moje życie, choć raz?

Zayn przebiega swoją dłonią w jego włosach i całuje go w skroń. Boże, nie może się doczekać, by to mieć. Ale Niall ma rację i on sam jest trochę znudzony. Jakby, wie, że jest sławny, ale znalezienie swojej bratniej duszy, w tłumie chłopców, nie może być tak trudne, prawda?

To jest prawdopodobniesześćdziesiątychłopak, którego widzii naprawdę rozważa przestanie szukania przez tę noc, przed kolejnym wejściem do pokoju. Ma ubraną czerwoną koszulę z okrągłym kołnierzykiem, który daje widok na jego tatuaż, na klatce piersiowej, a jego świat się zatrzymuje.Chłopak mia pierzaste, karmelowe włosy i niesamowite kości policzkowe. Stanął naprzeciwko niego, obok szesnastoletniej lub siedemnastoletniej dziewczyny, która uśmiechała się do niego. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, ponieważ, cholera, nigdy w życiu nie widział piękniejszego mężczyzny w swoim życiu. Nie zobaczył jeszcze jego oczu, ale po prostu wie.

\- To _ty_.

Mężczyzna w końcu na niego spojrzał i wyglądało to jakby jego życie wreszcie było kompletne. Czuł jakby ten niesamowity chłopak był jego brakującym kawałkiem, o którym nie wiedział.

\- Umm, tak. Tak myślę. - Jego głos jest chrapliwy, wysoki i niesamowity. Chce słyszeć ten głos do końca swoich dni. Chce się rozpuścić poprzez ten głos i pozwalać mu przytulić go na zawsze.

Wciąż stali, patrząc sobie w oczy, czekając aż coś się stanie, może nadejście apokalipsy, sam nie wie. Świat wokół nich nie istniał. Jedyna rzecz która miała znaczenie, to taka, ze jego partner jest dokładnie przed nim, ten na którego nie wiedział, że czeka, i wszystko jest wspaniałe, ze ledwo słyszy jak mamrocze „na miłość boską” i wpada w jego ramiona. I jest to najlepsze uczucie na świecie.

  
  


Chłopak jest mniejszy od niego, ale idealnie do siebie pasują. Głowa spoczywa w zagłębieniu jego szyi, a jego oddech powoduje u niego dreszcze i zamyka oczy. Zamyka ramiona wokół niego i ściska najmocniej jak potrafi.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze to naprawdę się dzieje –powiedział chłopak. -Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze wreszcie cię znalazłem i musiałem czekać w kolejce napalonych, nastoletnich chłopców udających, ze są mną, przez pieprzoną godzinę, zanim cię spotkałem.

Harry się śmieje i zakopuje swój nos w przestrzeń za jego uchem, biorąc głęboki oddech, tylko dlatego, że może.

-Przepraszam za to. Zgubiłem cię w tłumie i nie wiedziałem jak wyglądasz. Teraz nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem rozczarowany.

Chłopak przerwał ich uścisk, ale owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi, trzymając ich blisko, i patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Harry Stylesie, czy ty mówisz ze nie kochałbyś mnie jeśli byłbym brzydki? Jakim typem _osoby_ ty jesteś?

Harry prycha i posyła mu swój najbardziej tandetny uśmiech.

-Nie. To co mówię jest tym, że kochałbym cię bez znaczenia jakbyś wyglądał, _ale_ ponieważ jesteś niesamowicie piękny, nie mogę narzekać.

-Cóż, nie jestem jednym z tych, którzy muszą za siebie przepraszać.

Zaśmiali się razem i usłyszenie jak twoja bratnia dusza się śmieje jest prawdopodobnie najlepszym uczuciem na świecie, jeśli ma być szczery. Boże, on nawet nie wie jak ten chłopak ma na imię.

-Jestem Louis, tak swoją drogą. Louis Tomlinson.

Czy bratnie duszę słyszą swoje myśli?

-Cudownie cię spotkać Louisie Tomlinsonie. Jestem Harry.

\- Cóż oczywiście, jestem jednym z uczestników twojego koncertu, wiem kim do cholery jesteś.

\- Dlaczego on ci nie powie tego, że jesteś jego ogromnym crushem, od czasu twojego pierwszego przesłuchania w X Factor. - Przeniósł swoje oczy na młodą dziewczynę za nimi. Uśmiechała się szeroko i posiadała dokładnie te same, świecące oczy, jak Louis.

\- Zamknij się, Lots, on nie musi tego jeszcze wiedzieć.

Harry pocałował zmarszczkę, która pojawiła się między jego brwiami.

-Nie wstydź się. Podoba mi się to.

-Ale jestem pewny, że nie potrzebujesz przypomnienia o swoim słynnym seksapilu, o którym wszyscy tak mówią, Harold.

Jego serce zabiło mocniej na przezwisko i zaciska mocno ramiona wokół chłopaka, kiedy ten wreszcie go całuje.

Całowanie Louisa jest jak znalezienie odpowiedniej drogi, zagubionej lata temu. Jest jak ponowne złączenie się z najważniejszą częścią siebie. Całowanie Louisa jest najlepszą rzeczą jaka kiedykolwiek się jemu się wydarzyła i nie chce by to się skończyło. Więc pogłębił pocałunek. Ponieważ może, prawda? Zapomniał o swoich najlepszych przyjaciołach, jego szwagierce, i o dziesiątce ludzi pracujących dla niego, którzy oglądali ich. Zapomniał o świecie i o wszystkim co nie jest Louisem i pozwolił ich językom spotkać się w połowie drogi. Było to wolne, gorące, pełne uczucia, uznania i miłości.

Powoli się od siebie odsunęli kiedy potrzebowali powietrza, ponieważ ich płuca bolały. Dłoń Harry’ego wylądowała na dołeczkach w plecach Louisa, a ta należąca do Tomlinsona wplątała się w włosy Harry’ego, kompletnie rujnując jego loki. Oboje uśmiechają się do siebie promiennie, a nad ich głowami widnieje „wreszcie” napisane wielkimi, jasnymi literami.

  
  


  
  


KONIEC.

  
  



End file.
